1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an additive injector assembly for introducing additive flavoring to a base beverage dispensed from a beverage dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage dispensers provide a wide variety of beverages by combining beverage fluids. Typically, concentrate is combined with diluent to form a beverage of choice or "base beverage". For example, juice, coffee, and punch concentrate is combined with water as the diluent so that a beverage dispenser may provide juice, coffee, and punch therefrom, respectively. Similarly, cola flavored beverage flavored syrup is combined with carbonated water as the diluent to obtain a cola flavored carbonated beverage.
Specifically, concentrate and diluent beverage fluids are each drawn from a respective beverage fluid source by a pump. Each beverage fluid is carried by a separate beverage fluid line from the beverage fluid source to a dispensing valve assembly. Beverage fluids are then combined as they pass through a nozzle assembly provided by the dispensing valve assembly to form the base beverage.
Increasing consumer demands for convenience, personalized service, and expediency now require that beverage dispensers provide additive flavoring or "condiments" for the base drink dispensed, such as cream for coffee as well as cherry, vanilla or chocolate flavoring to be added to cola to create an old fashioned, soda fountain-style beverage. Unfortunately, as evidenced in prior art, past attempts to satisfy these consumer demands has imposed unreasonable economic burdens on the industry in terms of manufacturing and maintaining such condiment dispensing beverage dispensers.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,912, which issued to Fisher and is entitled "System for Dispensing Flavored Beverages", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,997, which issued to Forsythe and is entitled "Beverage Dispensing Apparatus", each provide a highly specialized beverage dispenser for dispensing condiments. Costs are higher for manufacturing this specialty item apart from standard beverage dispensers. Moreover, standard beverage dispenser owners must undergo added expenses of purchasing another beverage dispenser only for the option of providing condiments for a base beverage.
Furthermore, current beverage dispensers that dispense condiments unfavorably feature exposed parts, such as the Forsythe application as well as U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,933, which issued to Adler and is entitled "Dispensing Machines". If not properly maintained, dirt, grime, and potentially hazardous microorganisms can accumulate on these exposed parts, thereby compromising the health of consumers.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a low cost, low maintenance additive injector that integrates with existing beverage dispensers for delivering condiments thereto.